THE Amy TEAM
by shadowamypunk
Summary: The best things in life aren't always so easy to achieve. Amy Rose & those in her life realize this. ShadowxAmy x(one-sided)Sonic


Snow fell upon the pelt of the soft yellow-orange fox, making him shake his head free of the white coating before his ears flicked to the side, capturing the sound of birds chirping in a nearby tree. He looked around at the broken down and abandoned homes littering the area, wondering why his friend still insisted on living in the area as he turned his gauze skyward for a moment to watch as the ivory flakes continue to fall, giving a beautiful serenity to the environment around him. The mounding cold powder made it more difficult to travel along the sidewalk to his destination, and he wondered what could have made his friend so insistent on him coming over today of all days. As the flurries prevented him from seeing much further than his nose, his ears tuned into the sounds of a conversation permeating through the distance in the chilled air.

"One more time before I have to go." A deep male voice requested softly, laced with a seductive tone.

"I'm tired Shadow." The female voice retorted, cold and emotionless.

"I apologize; I can't resist." There was a pause in the dialogue that the fox assumed was due to the physical contact of lips. "I never get enough of you, even after a long night together."

Another pause came, making the fox slow his pace to prevent interrupting their intimacy. "You know how I feel about you. Please consider my request. Things will be different once you accept my offer."

The tod's delicate ears picked up on the surprisingly loud sound of a match striking a surface, followed shortly by air being sucked in and heaved out from a chest. The approaching guest watched as a warm orange glow flashed between the flurries only for a match to land in the snow-covered ground near his direction and instantly burn out.

"How can I not? You've made your stance known. I get it. It's cut and dry." Her tone a little hoarse.

"You also know how I feel about you smoking." The males tone dropped sharply as he changed the conversation's direction to address the issue, becoming more serious than flirtatious as his previous responses were. The female remained quiet, still dragging air through the cartridge as he scolded her again firmly. "You need to take care of yourself."

The males tone became enamored again, this time his words were spoken more lovingly. "I worry about you and I care... a lot."

The female's voice finally displayed some level of emotion: sadder, kinder, and laced with appreciation for his concern. "I know. Thank you."

Silence followed for a moment until sounds of a hushed moan escaped into the air, paired with a purred, affectionate whisper that couldn't be understood, stopping the fox in his tracks as he sensed the intimate nature between them had increased and required some privacy.

"Shadow," the female breathed out heavily. "Please. You can't be late."

"Just once more before I have to return to the base. There's still time." The male pleaded, the sultry affect in his voice even stronger and her gasps increased.

The fox felt conflicted, not knowing whether he should step forward and allow his female friend to maintain her resolve, or to retreat for a while and let the pair progress towards the suitor getting his way as apparently was the result in most of their interactions. The snowflakes parted just enough to reveal the outline of the familiar couple standing together on her porch, the dark masculine figure clearly embracing the softly colored female. His hand had slipped within the confines of her satin robe and was stroking her waistline as his other hand wrapped her tightly against him. The sides of their hips were taught against each other's while the chest of his onyx leather jacket was pressed firmly to the silky pink garment where the female's bare hand was pinning each side of the cover together. The black hedgehog's face was caressing the pale muzzle of the girl, his lips avoiding her mouth but still engaging her passionately. The lightly colored girl had instead tucked her face into his shoulder, head turned away slightly, her body offering conflicting responses while she held the cherry red cigarette ember away from them, its light blaring though the cold vision. The fox shifted his foot to remove himself from the situation, causing the snow to crinkle under his adult weight. As he realized what he'd done, the young man looked up to see the sound had alerted the enamored male to pause his engagement, pulling his hand away from her body hidden within the waistcoat to wrap around her protectively while he glared menacingly towards the intruder in shock at being caught.

"Tails! I- I didn't expect you this early." The young woman shuddered out nervously as her male companion still leered at her guest silently, releasing her from his grasp while slowly relaxing; however, clearly angered that the fox had prevented him from seducing his intended.

"Hello Amy. Sorry, I didn't think I'd be interrupting anything. I'd have called but you don't have a phone anymore. Hey Shadow, I didn't mean to disrupt you." He added in a reserved tone as he walked up the path to her stairs and deck where the pair were positioned on.

"It's fine. I was just leaving." Shadow interjected indignantly as he stared at his lover bitterly, running his fingers over the hem of her cover and tugging it towards him to help conceal the view of her body before adjusting the collar of the G.U.N. military jacket he was wearing.

"Don't forget we have dinner plans tonight my Rose."

His finger pointed at her to get her attention, eyes trained on hers. "6 PM sharp. Wear the white dress."

The domineering hedgehog stared at the younger fox, his disgruntled frown heightening as he glowered down at him before turning away and leaving her with her guest. "Be a good friend and remind her that she should drop that bad habit."

As the darkened male reached the end of his romantic interest's property he turned back to gaze at the female almost lovingly and added, "I look forward to seeing you tonight."

He noted solemnly; his final comment before strutting towards the downtown area. "I hope you will accept my proposal tonight."

The pink hedgehog watched as he slowly departed, Tails advancing the last step as the ebony male disappeared into the falling snow. They stood in silence as she finished the cigarette in her hand, shifting the garment with the other in a failed attempt to better hide her naked figure, the fabric slipping in the breeze for a moment before concealing her bare body within the silk as she left the cigarette between her lips so as to free her hand to tie both sides of the wrap together.

Tails caught a glimpse of his friends form as she nervously covered up. He'd known she had slimmed down, which he'd chalked up to all the training she had done, but it was extremely apparent that in recent times she was losing muscle mass as well. The luster to her coat was gone as well and he wasn't sure if it was due to the increase in her unhealthy nicotine habit effecting her fur or if something worse had been keeping her from looking as well as she used to.

"He's right. You shouldn't smoke Amy. Even Sonic would complain about it."

Amy turned to him angrily, pulling another cigarette from the pack resting on a rail nearby and lighting it quickly, sucking on the tube harshly and blowing the fumes away from him. "Sonic doesn't mind. He's seen me."

Tails just stared down at her sadly as he watched her sit upon the top step, her shoulders eventually hitching due to the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She was obviously getting defensive at being caught with Shadow in such an intimate situation. "And what do you know about how he feels Tails? No one hardly visits him anymore, to include you. That is, unless you're going to tell him about this morning after you go."

The fox sat down next to her quietly, his hand reaching up to her shoulder in consolation. "You two aren't dating. If anything, you and Shadow are. I have nothing I need to say to him or anyone else about any of this."

The fox watched his friend used the meat of her palm to wipe the tears from her eyes before trying to help her feel better again. "Amy, please. Just talk to me about what's going on."

"I need something from you and you know what it is." She addressed him, the emotion in her voice dying in her words. The female sighed heavily, the last of her tears hitching her breath before she began her story. "I'm going to tell you everything so that maybe you'll get why it has to be now."

All of them knew they were stuck. After a battle with Eggman, the group ended up restricted to Earth, the human realm where the magic of the chaos emerald access points and master emerald- held onto by Knuckles- temporarily existed along with them. Until one of the Mobians could enter the area they referred to as the "special zone", a place located in their motherland that often housed the jewels and retrieve the final Chaos Emerald necessary for them to reset their adventures, they wouldn't be able to travel back to Mobius. For some reason the final zone was far more difficult- and lethal- than previous versions, and eventually Sonic failed bad enough that he exited with a broken leg that would never heal correctly, along with a broken pride. With Sonic out of commission and getting more and more depressed every day, the others became less certain that the risk was worth the attempt, everyone except Amy Rose. Amy invested all of her energy in trying to get as strong and fast as possible to retrieve it, asking Tails to create pipe simulators and eventually convincing Shadow to train her once she turned 18. When it finally came time to try, everyone was too afraid that she wouldn't make it to allow her to attempt. Sonic barely got out alive after the last trial, and if she were to fail, Amy Rose, or anyone willing to run the pipe would likely die, not to mention they were running down to the last of their rings necessary for entering the area. Amy was livid and refused to give up her attempt, but the others weren't about to give her the necessary rings and prevented her from going. She somehow convinced Shadow to attempt it instead, even though he had never been to Mobius and had no interest in leaving Earth, but when he tried to enter, the Chaos Energy coursing through his body somehow barred him from entry. It was at that moment that everyone decided it was better to accept fate and settle into their lives on Earth, everyone except Amy apparently.

"You know that day when Shadow attempted to enter the portal after you all refused to allow me to go?"

Tails turned to look at Amy who was looking down to the ground. He gave a soft nod before adding, "uh-huh."

"Did you ever question how me of all people could convince him?" She queried, earning Tails undivided attention and his thoughts processed. She was right. No one ever understood why Shadow did it. Sure, Amy had convinced him to do good in the past, but this seemed like a tall order. His intentions were always viewed as strange by the others. He was the odd man out of the group and really had no reason to help them get home. Though it eventually led to the others accepting him more and Rouge getting him into G.U.N., allowing him to become one of the top-ranking soldiers, no one could believe it in that moment when he was willing to risk his life for them, even though it hadn't worked in the end. The possibilities ran through his head before Tails decided to ask the difficult question pressing forward.

"I sold him my love." Amy still longingly stared at the ground, and Tails simply watched her talk. "He'd admitted he has feelings for me when I was almost ready to attempt the run. By that time, he'd already been aware of the fact that I was struggling financially and couldn't afford to do anything but work just enough to survive and train. He was already caring for me then- bringing food over without being asked, paying my rent ahead without my knowledge- and I had started to let him. I figured everything would reset and I could make it up to him. At first it was just friends having meals together, then close friends spending all of their spare time together, but it continued to foster into him expressing his emotions to me while I had to explain I still loved Sonic. By the time I had planned to make the run, he'd already kissed me, and I'd let him. He wanted me to give it all up and stay with him here instead of risking it, but I refused... at least until you all forced my hand. When you all refused me, I knew I had to do something. He wanted me to love him. I told him I didn't know that I could. At the most it wouldn't be as much as he wanted because he knew how I felt about Sonic, but I promised him I would try. He then asked for a night with me before everything reset. I told him yes. When he tried to enter the zone, even though he couldn't accomplish it, I knew I couldn't back down from the deal I made. I mean I could, but I didn't want to, at least not anymore. He was willing to give up so much for me that I couldn't do anything less for him."

The he-fox observed as she finally lifted her eyes from the base of her steps to look at him, smiling to resolve his desolate glaze. "I don't have much left of me Tails, but I always follow through on my promises."

"You didn't have to Amy." He spoke weakly. "Shadow would have understood if you said no, or we would've stepped in... I would've-"

Her smile became morose while a light chuckle escaped from behind her white-tinted lips. "I didn't want to refuse him Tails. We aren't kids anymore. Everyone else has somebody. You and Cream are dating. Sonic rejects me all the time, but Shadow... he was there, he was willing, and a part of me wanted to feel loved by him in every and any way possible."

Her eyes closed as she felt conflicting emotions welling up again. Amy thought of the night when their dynamic changed: Shadow coming over, being so quick to seduce her with his argent affections encouraging her to give in to him all too easily. His dark form was soon enough on top of her, sliding their bodies against the floor and nuzzling her against his neck as he wooed her, passionately cooing into her ear while she stared at the spot in front of her fireplace where Sonic and she had last spent a friendly moment of true happiness. Her eyes continued to stare at the fireplace as she was rocked against the wood surface, quills splayed out around her head and lips still parted from Shadow's recent kiss as her body was satisfied but her mind clouded. She remembered suddenly regretting that she hadn't insisted they go up to her room when she let him have her innocence. Amy was pulled from the memory as Tails hugged her lithe frame.

"You didn't have to." Said the fox.

"But more of me wanted to than not." Replied the hedgehog.

Tails hesitantly asked, clarifying which man he spoke of in the end, "Do you even love him? Shadow."

Amy stared for a moment before she looked down to the ground again and smiled delicately. "Yeah, I do. A lot if I have to be honest and admit it to myself. I'd probably go mad if I could never see him again. He's done so much for me over the years and I know he really cares. He'd shown me more love than anyone else has, and any girl would be lucky to be with him."

Tails waited for her to finish her statement, the pause pregnant with the other thoughts she hadn't included, so he started her off on completing the statement. "But you still love Sonic more."

Amy nodded timidly. "I know you all would think I'm stupid for partially rejecting Shadow in favor of Sonic, but you don't see what I do. Once, a long time before Sonic broke his leg and Shadow and I got wrapped up in this crazy dynamic we have, I was walking home across the nearby bridge on a miserably rainy day. Some guy was in a hurry and slammed into me, knocking me against the railing and my raincoat was so slick it let me slide right through the bars, causing me to fall over the edge and into the flooded concrete river bed below. I could've drown but Sonic happened to hear my pleas for help and jumped in to save me. I was drowning but Sonic overcame his fear and risked his life to save me. He even tore up his hands trying to grab onto the walls and pull us out of there. I insisted he come over, dry off, and let me take care of his wounds. As we hung our wet laundry up and I waited for his ripped gloves to dry so I could stitch them up. We sat and talked and laughed, catching up and reminiscing about times from childhood. It was the happiest I'd been him and is still one of my favorite memories. I remember that Sonic every time I see him now, sitting in that chair, drinking his sorrows down, and wasting away since that accident. I have to fix things and try to reset it all, so we can try to start over and be together the way we should have. I want to believe the only reason he rejects me now is because he doesn't want to hold me back and he's too depressed to try to do anything. If not, well... If he knew about Shadow and me- it might break him. It's why I haven't moved away and left him alone in this faltering neighborhood."

Tails sighed heavily. Amy was still stuck in a form of her fangirlish devotion to Sonic, damaging a potentially healthy relationship in favor of her continued daydream. She was still blinded from the fact that Sonic had rejected her before his failure and since then of his own accord. He knew the blue hero hadn't felt the same way she did, and though he didn't like how Shadow had gone about starting this relationship with Amy, he knew that it was better for her to accept him and move on than to keep on holding out for Sonic to change his mind as he has always suggested he never would. "You have to look after yourself first."

Amy sulked at seeing her friend not understand her position. "It doesn't matter. Just give me one last attempt at the pipeline Tails. I only need a couple rings. If I can get the emerald, this can all be reset. Every one of us can go home, Sonic's leg will be fixed, and then he and I can finally try to be together, if he'll have me. If I fail, I'll give myself wholeheartedly to Shadow. I won't hold back from him anymore and I'll love him the way a good girlfriend should."

"Why now? You haven't been looking as well as you used to." Tails needed to ask, shocked he was even considering her request.

Amy pleaded, ears swooping back for a moment. "After today, I need to accept his offer to be with him permanently. He refuses to let things stay as they've been any longer. He says he wants to do right by me and make me his fiancé. To stop feeling like he might be using me and give me a better life. He doesn't want me to stay here in this run down old house in a dangerous neighborhood. I'd live in his skyscraper condo in the lap of luxury with him. Good food, nice clothes; never scrounging up loose change to buy a pastry for breakfast from the local gas station or thirsty for something more than dirty old tap water, and..." Amy's tears flooded over the brim of her eyes again.

"And to give up on finding love with Sonic." Tails finished for her, soliciting a weak nod from her.

"Thank you for being so strong Amy." Tails held her hands in his. When he let hers go, she looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side and upon looking down, she could see the last couple of rings necessary for her to attempt to change all of their lives. She looked back up and gave him an excited hug, smiling more and looking brighter than she had in years.

"I won't make you regret this." She chimed, before hugging him tightly and inviting him in for some breakfast. Tails followed her inside, smiling at her jubilant attitude but stressing the importance of her eating a good meal before attempting her run.

Before going their separate ways, Tails gave a final hug to the now lanky girl wearing trainers and slightly loose active wear. She looked like she was slowly wasting away, and he suddenly regretted giving her the chance without verifying she was in top physical condition.

"Promise me you will be careful. Only go for test runs in the simulator until I get the Tornado ready in case you get hurt. Once you enter the actual zone I'll expect you to leave if you get injured before you lose the protection of the rings."

She dismissed him confidently. "I can do this Tails. I cannot let you, Sonic, or anyone else down."

Tails pressed her. "What about Shadow?"

Her face sank. "You're right. I know he wants to stay here on Earth, but he needs to see what he's missing out on back home, and if he doesn't like it there I will do everything necessary to get him back here. If he really loves me, he'll give me this opportunity to try to fix things for everyone, including myself. If Sonic still refuses me, then I'll let him go and if Shadow can get past all of it, maybe we can truly fall in love with each other."

Tails shook his head but then half-smiled, taking his friends hand in hers. She could always spin something towards the good. "You're always trying to find the positive in situations. I just hope everything works out for the best."

"Me too. We all deserve to live out our dreams, especially Shadow." She smiled warmly to her fox friend.

"Amy, sometimes you're a real angel." Tails added, letting her go, and prepared to head back to his workshop.

"You're sweet Tails." Amy tilted her head, closing her eyes at the kind reply and started to step in the direction of the portal and its nearby simulator.

"Keep your promise. Don't stay out there in the cold too long after making a few test runs, and remember, you need to fly through it as fast as you can to get that emerald before it gets too difficult." The young fox instructed her with a thumbs up and a wink, receiving a grin and a thumbs up in response.

"It's too cold outside to do anything else but race through the pipe a couple of times. Besides, I don't really want to be standing out here in this weather too long anyways."

Tails had just finished repairing the plane when he heard the phone ring for the third time and decided to take a break. As he picked up the device and began his greeting, a deep, sharp voice came over the receiver.

"Where is she."

Tails felt his skin chill and fur go on edge as he looked up to the clock. It had only been a couple hours, but he'd have thought she would have exited the simulator and joined him by now. Shadow shouldn't be expecting her for hours, but his tone of voice sounded concerned and Tails' memory flashed to her never really promising him that she would not go into the zone alone, just to be careful, and the panic began to set in.

"Get over here now Shadow."

The two males ran as fast as they could along a path through the frost covered trees to the location of the zone's entrance and the machine that Tails created to simulate it. Shadow, even more concerned for Amy Rose than when he originally called, was unable to run ahead of Tails because he'd long forgotten where the actual location of the portal was and had to depend on the tod to lead him there.

"You best hope nothing happened to her or I'll make sure you only live long enough to regret it."

Tails felt his nerves flinch at Shadow's calloused threat. He had been worried as well about Amy without knowing if she hadn't listened to him but didn't want to think of the possibility that she could be hurt as bad as Shadow seemed to suspect. The fox's ears distracted him as he could hear the distant sounds of the Tornado being piloted by Sonic, whom he called over after getting off the line with Shadow, and he still held out hope that they wouldn't need it. The two runners rounded the bend of the trail and ran straight down the line that opened into a small flat land mass where the entrance of the zone's destination existed.

Tails began to make out the light coming off of the entrance ring, everything revealing itself to be coated in snow except for a small pink form that was covered in less of the white frost than the rest of the ground surrounding it. The fox's sprint to find her slowed to a stumble out of shock while the healthy male hedgehog speed up even more, masculinely screaming out her name in his gruff voice. She was bathed in the white powdery dusting, snow coating the thin frame of the girl laying on her side on the ground, knees to her chest and facing the entrance, immobile and having been still for too long to simply be injured.

The stunned fox watched as the black figure braked hard next to her and stood over her form for a while before dropping to his knees, arms falling to his sides. His hand tentatively reached out to brush the snow off his lover and he pulled her up into his grasp, holding her to his chest and rocking her slowly.

Tails reluctantly approached, staring down at the battered Amy Rose, her eyes closed and a soft, disappointed expression gracing her face before looking to Shadow who had a stoic expression while tears ran down his face. The fox wanted to console him, but he was fearful of the anger he would soon express.

Shadow quietly uttered down to her, "I never even got to tell you that I loved you."

Tails kneeled, placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder, tears choking him. "She knew. She told me this morning. She also said she loved you too... just..."

"I know." Shadow said as he pulled her up further into his arms. "It didn't matter. I knew he would never care as much as I did, and I thought I'd proven as much, but instead I pushed her here since she obviously convinced you to give her the chance. It was wrong how I kept pressing her, making her feel like she had to be with me and not giving her the time to choose. Now I'll never know if she ever really cared enough to consider me as an option."

Tails admitted to him reluctantly. "I think she wanted to be with you more than she was willing to admit to me at least. You might not know this, but she cared about Sonic for so many years before you showed up that I think she needed to follow it through to the end with him before she could move on and be with anyone, even you. She seemed to think you'd still accept her if he rejected her, and if that's true, you'd be together now emerald or not."

The younger male told him of her plan and the feelings that the girl in his arms had shared with him, and by the time he finished repeating the dialogue of the passed pink female, the Onyx male had a growing look of turmoil on his face. Shadow looked up to him, thanking him for sharing what she said but upon locking eyes and seeing Tails devastation, his expression lost its reserve and his teeth bared as the sides of his mouth turned down to openly cry at losing another person he loved dearly. Tails wasn't sure if it was from finding out that she really had cared, felt pressured into accepting him without knowing Sonic's true feelings, that she had initially felt she'd sold her love to him instead of happily offering it, or if it was because they were too late to save her that broke him down. Seeing the normally stone-cold male in a moment of weakness, Tails' felt overwhelming anguish in not being there enough for his broken friend to consider she might not give up as easily as she should have.

The fox refused to let go of his long-gone friend and her lover until Sonic limped over to them, silently regretting never telling Amy to stop chasing him and some dreamed up future she expected of him. At seeing Shadow's response to her loss, he realized how not only had he been selfish with Amy's attention, but hurt anyone else that might have given her the love that she so desperately desired. He now felt just as much pain in being careless with her life as the other two men observing her frigid, battered, crumpled form.

Snowflakes drifted down to rest upon Amy's white lips and pale face, her body resting in the snow as all three males looked down to her, trying to decide what to do while each still experienced some form of sorrow in letting her get to this point and not preventing her from her own demise in the off chance to make everyone's life better. Tails had considered how the gem's realm now held the opportunity to bring back their friend and turned to stare at the entrance, contemplating what anyone could do to bring her back, before the youngest looked up to the sign on the zone entrance displaying the results. Amy's score was the highest achieved yet: placing her at top of the list in the A-team class rank. He then began to openly address her.

"I'm sorry Amy... I won't let your memory fade out."

Sonic looked over to Tails at his comment and lifted his head to see where he was looking, catching the same details and the tears running in straight lines down his cheeks from a mixture of pride in her accomplishment and grief. "She won't. We'll be sure of that."

All of the Mobians stood with their teams around the wild rose bush planted at the special zone, marking where Amy Rose now rested. Tails spoke first.

"The worst things in life come free to us. Experiences as harsh as losing a dear friend-" his gauge directed towards Sonic standing near him, crutch in hand and looking solemn but still far better than he had in years before shifting his vision to Shadow, who alternately looked tired and worn down as his quills had sank lower than usual and his face more emotionless than ever. "or a loved one can never be made easier, but we can learn from the mark they leave on us. We can protect others from the same loss, do good in their memory, or appreciate what they have done for us by offering that same love onto others. Thank you, Amy, for what you've given us in your life and what you sacrificed in an effort to make all of our lives better."

Rouge approached Shadow, who had continued to stare at the warm pink buds beginning to blossom after everyone finishing addressing the memory of the girl he loved, and in an attempt to console him stated, "I appreciate what she was trying to do, but she was blind. She had no idea what she was giving up when she risked losing you to get us back home."

Shadow growled to her lowly. "I suggest you appreciate what she tried to do for you, because I do. You might do well try and get to know who she was since you clearly have no idea who she truly was or what she went through. Maybe it will encourage you to help someone else the way she attempted to better all of our lives."

Rouge was silent, taking in what he said before adding as she left him to his thoughts, "Just don't repeat her mistakes. You still have friends besides her and we aren't going to let her loss become yours too."

The black male sulked even more, realizing the white bat had caught on to his attempts at figuring out a way to gain access to the restricted zone to try and reset everything at the risk of his own life. He tensed up, ready to be done with them all for the day and return to her memorial after they left, when the only remaining hedgehog approached him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should've made it absolutely clear to Amy that I didn't care about her the way you apparently have. It might have saved her and set her free."

The two locked eyes and looked at each other for the first time since Sonic was injured.

"I might have saved you the loss as well."

Shadow's cold expression lightened, and he added. "My condolences that she couldn't save your leg."

"And I'm sorry she couldn't give you what you clearly wanted." Sonic admitted.

"She did the best she could. That was enough."

Tails overhead the two hedgehogs talking, and finally accepted that it had been the right decision to tell Shadow what the girl he'd loved planned to do if she hadn't passed away- gem or no gem- and her thoughts on their relationship. It had initially stung but he needed to know, and he came to appreciate having an idea of how she had felt about him. He would eventually see all of them do good in some way to try and foster their fallen team member's memory from the broken girl struggling in the boroughs to an angel who brought them together, encouraged each create something more in their lives, and reminded them often of the importance of being there for others to ensure no one else struggled alone as she once had.

 _Inspired by 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran_


End file.
